underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Sebastian
Detective Sebastian is a human detective in Underworld: Awakening. History Much of Sebastian's background is unknown. He was once married to a nurse who became a Vampire after she was bitten during a shift at work. Despite this, the two of them managed to make a life for themselves for a few years without any incident. During the savage Purges, engineered by Antigen, federal forces were conducting door-to-door checks for Immortals and were about to knock on theirs. Rather than be captured and executed in a public spectacle, and knowing that Sebastian would also be in trouble if he was revealed to have been harboring an "Infected", Sebastian's wife decided to take her fate into her own hands and commit suicide to protect him. After telling him she loved him one last time, she opened the curtains and let the sunlight in, giving herself a quick death and sparing her husband any trouble from federal authorities. As a result of witnessing her death firsthand, Sebastian is sympathetic to Vampires, instead of regarding them as carriers of a disease that must be eradicated, which is the official policy. ''Underworld: Awakening'' Detective Sebastian's first appearance in Awakening is at the scene of a mutilated body, the victim of a lower Lycan who came out of hiding when Eve escaped Antigen. While Sebastian has to talk his rookie detective partner out of jumping to conclusions, a Vampire named Selene watches him and eavesdrops on his discussion. Selene takes note of Sebastian's open attitude towards the Immortals, and he catches a glimpse of her. While still processing the scene, Detective Sebastian is called to investigate another report, this time of a breakout at Antigen Headquarters. At Antigen, he is greeted by Dr. Jacob Lane, who tries to misinform him that, while a test subject did indeed get loose, it had been destroyed. However, Sebastian and his partner know that Lane is lying, as they have been sent photographic proof of an Immortal jumping from one of Antigen's windows. Later, Detective Sebastian scrutinizes security camera shots of a woman matching the description of the infected who escaped from Antigen near the overpass where the mutilated body was found. The next day, after Thomas's Coven is wiped out by a massive force of Lycans, Selene confronts Sebastian at gunpoint in the police station parking garage. To Selene's shock, Sebastian is not at all surprised by the news that the Lycans are not extinct and she realizes that he knew they weren't. Sebastian admits that he had a hunch the Lycans still existed and insists on moving the discussion, unafraid of Selene as he knows that if she intends to kill him, she wouldn't need a gun. Moving to the police station's archives, Sebastian shows Selene the files his friend had sent him and explains his suspicion that the Lycans are being protected by someone who is allowing the Lycans to rebuild their packs and species. While Sebastian suspects the cover-up to go all the way to the top, Selene notes the Antigen logo on all of the tests and realizes that Antigen is run by Lycans, not humans and is responsible for the Lycan attacks and the species survival. Having figured out the perpetrators behind her daughter's kidnapping, Selene arms herself with silver nitrate explosives from the police station's armory. As Selene arms herself, Sebastian offers his help in fighting the unknown number of Lycans at Antigen Headquarters and convinces Selene to let him in on her plan. Driving them to Antigen, Sebastian notes Selene's UV immunity and she explains that it was a gift from Alexander Corvinus. Recognizing Alexander as "the Founding Father", Sebastian explains to a sympathetic Selene about his wife. Arriving at Antigen, Sebastian gives Selene an earpiece to use to communicate with him and watches as her bombs blow out the windows in part of the building. On Selene's order, Sebastian makes his way to the outside security desk, killing any surviving Lycan guards with a shot from a grenade launcher and monitors the security cameras for Eve. Sebastian directs Selene in her search for Eve, noticing the Lycans preparing to flee with Eve in a van in the parking garage. After losing contact with Selene and with the Lycans getting away, Sebastian returns to his car to stop the Lycans himself, killing a remaining guard with his grenade launcher. Sebastian plants himself in the way of the Lycan van and opens fire with a revolver armed with silver bullets. Despite killing the Lycan driver and blowing out one of the van's tires, Sebastian fails to stop the Lycans from escaping and injures his leg. Stumbling to the next level of the parking garage, Sebastian witnesses Selene stop the van and attempts to kill Jacob Lane with silver bullets while Selene battles Quint Lane. Sebastian fails to harm Jacob who nearly kills Sebastian before being attacked by Eve. Sebastian witnesses Eve kill Jacob while David arrives to dispatch the remaining Antigen guards. Following the battle, Sebastian urges Selene, Eve and David to flee as the police are coming. David agrees, directing Selene to a nearby safe house while Sebastian promises to send the police in another direction so that the three can escape. Trivia * Underworld: Awakening does not reveal whether “Sebastian” is Detective Sebastian’s first or last name. However, the ''Underworld'' card game has a Nurse Sebastian card, implying that Sebastian was their last name. * Strangely, Detective Sebastian recognizes the name of Alexander Corvinus, despite that the elderly Immortal's existence had been hidden from the Vampire nation. It is possible that he had heard of Alexander Corvinus through his late wife, however, this is extremely unlikely, given the cover-up of Corvinus's existence carried out by the Vampire Elders. It is also possible that this is a goof. **An explanation could be that Sebastian and his wife had contact with another vampire who disclosed them some secrets. Andreas Tanis was a vampire beside the Elders who knew about Alexander Corvinus, so it's possible that there were several ones more who had the same knowledge. Quotes Gallery Sebastian in Awakening.jpg|Detective Sebastian in Awakening. Sebastian.PNG|Sebastian sees Selene. Sebastian & Selene image.jpg|Sebastian and Selene. listens to Selene.jpg|Sebastian listens to Selene. witnesses the explsion.jpg|Witnesses the explosion. sebastian.jpg|Sebastian with a Sage Control Ordnance Deuce Revolution "grenade launcher". Michael-Ealy-in-Underworld-Awakening-2012-Movie-Image.jpg|Sebastian fires the Sage Control Ordnance Deuce Revolution "grenade launcher". guns.jpg|Sebastian with a Taurus Judge revolver. Sebastian shoots at Antigen guards.jpg|Sebastian shoots at Antigen guards. 601px-Underworld Awakening Sage deuce.jpg|Sebastian shooting at Antigen guards. Hqdefault.jpg|Sebastian showing his police badge. 51595-29939.jpg|Watching Selene heading towards Antigen. es:Detective Sebastian fr:Détective Sebastian Category:Characters Category:Awakening characters Category:Card game characters Category:Male characters Category:Human Category:Alive